


This Is Just Angry Sex... Right, Nathaniel?

by ohmarqueliot



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, and this is the mess i imagined before 3x10 ended, horny angry sex, horny angry tango, these two are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: Instead of searching the dark web, Rebecca pays Nathaniel a visit after getting his text. Alternate 3x10





	This Is Just Angry Sex... Right, Nathaniel?

Storming down the hallway, Rebecca stopped in front of number 37 and pounded on the door with all of her not so pent up anger, hitting the door harder and harder until she finally heard the click of the lock. As soon as it swung open, she pushed past Nathaniel into his apartment, ignoring the way he rolled his eyes so hard his head moved with them. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“No, _you’ve_ got to be kidding _me,_ ” she said, shoving her phone in his face as he turned to face her, the door swinging shut behind him. She glared up at him, taking in his t-shirt and sweats. The early riser was probably going to bed soon, and she took no small amount of pleasure at the idea that she was disrupting his night. He’d certainly disrupted hers, so he deserved it. “What the hell is this?”

 

Nathaniel glanced at her phone, the screen showing the picture of him and Mona at Raging Waters that he’d sent her, and then smirked at her over the top of it. “My finger slipped,” he shrugged, so obviously lying that she wanted to shake him or bang his head against the wall or both.

 

Dropping her arm, she threw her phone and keys onto the closest surface, needing both hands free to clench them into fists. “You’re so full of it. You’re making this personal!”

 

He scoffed at her loudly, crossing his arms over his chest but then changing his mind, gesturing at her wildly. “You’re suing me! What’s more personal than that? And besides,” he added, taking a step toward her and lifting his chin. “It shouldn’t matter if you’re as over me as you say you are.”

 

Rebecca screwed up her face in disgust. “This has _nothing_ to do with that. I’m just trying to save everyone at the office from having to put up with you lording your high and mightiness all over them.” She stepped forward as well, drawing herself up as best as she could, not wanting to let him look down on her any more than his height advantage let him. God, she _hated_ how tall he was. Her insides tingled with… annoyance, yep, it was definitely and only annoyance. “I’m so over you,” she said slowly, narrowing her eyes, making sure he understood just how she meant it. “You have no idea how much I’m over you.”

 

“Good,” he said, his voice dropping, tilting his head to keep his eyes on hers when he moved closer again. “Because I could not be more over you if I tried.”

 

His eyes flickered over her face, settling for a moment on her mouth and when she licked her lips without thinking, her breath caught at the way his eyes darkened. They were standing so close to each other that she wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing she knew her hands were in his shirt, pulling him down to her and his were in her hair, pulling her up and she was kissing him as though he were oxygen and she was suffocating. Which wasn’t so bad, since he was kissing her just as thoroughly, his mouth moving against hers almost bruisingly, and she knew with absolute certainty that the only way to rid herself of the tension that had itched just underneath her skin for days was to feel every inch of him on every inch of her.

 

Her hands slipped under his t-shirt, running them over his abs for a moment before tugging it up. Their kiss broke when she pulled it over his head, but as soon as his arms were free he bent down, picking her up with his hands on her ass and carrying her over to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously on it, both hands grabbing at the waistband of her sweat and pulling them down, and she lifted her hips to help him get them down. Once her legs were free she reached to pull down her underwear but he knocked her hands away, kneeling on the bed between her legs, spreading them with a firm grip on the underside of her thighs, and she felt every inch of his long fingers pressing into her skin.

 

She held her breath as he lowered his head over her, pausing for a moment that felt like eternity, before he pressed his mouth firmly against her through her underwear. Goddamn it, she was already so wet for him, and her underwear moved against her slowly as he moved his lips against her, and she could feel his tongue pressing against her through the thin cotton. It was somehow both impossibly hot as he kissed her through her underwear and infuriatingly not enough as she yearned for his actual touch on her bare skin. “This isn’t how you do hate sex,” she gasped, reaching down to twist her fingers into his hair and hold him against her, contradicting her words as she lifted her hips up, begging silently for his touch.

 

He looked up at her through his lashes without a hint of a smile in his eye, turned his head and bit down on the flesh just beside the edge of her underwear and she threw her head back, moaning as he licked over the skin that he’d just sunk his teeth into. He was _not allowed_ to do this that were that insanely hot. She wanted his mouth on her properly, so badly, but she was still too pissed off at him to let him have all the power. “Here,” she said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up, somewhat surprised when he let her. Leaning forward, she kissed him hungrily, pushing him onto his back once he’d come level with her. Tugging off her underwear – which was just a wet bundle of material, now – she straddled him, kissing him again quickly, rolling against him when she felt his hard cock between her legs, his sharp groan into her mouth and his warm hands on her hips heightening her arousal.

 

As much as she loved making him squirm, she couldn’t stop thinking about his mouth on her. Pulling off her shirt, she climbed up his body, setting her knees on either side of his head. “Mmm, okay,” he murmured, his hands closing around her thighs and she lowered herself over him, her eyes sliding shut when she felt the first touch of his tongue on her. He licked a slow trail from her opening right up to her clit before closing his mouth over her clit, and her hips bucked forward of their own accord but he didn’t seem to mind, tightening his grip on her legs to hold her in place and doubling his efforts. Moaning helplessly, she clung onto the headboard with both hands.

 

This was supposed to be about her taking the power back, but he took to it without qualm, his mouth moving unceasingly on her and she was a trembling mess within minutes. He kissed his way down to her opening, his tongue pressing inside of her, his hand reaching around to pinch her clit gently between his fingers and her hand dropped down to grip at the top of his head, her hips rocking over his face desperately. She cried out loudly when his hand moved away and his tongue started to flick relentlessly over her clit, and her body stiffening and pressing down on him as she came. One of his hands moved to her lower back, holding her against him while the other disappeared, and when he groaned against her the vibrations sent another thrill through her.

 

Chest heaving, Rebecca climbed off of him and fell backwards onto the bed, her head landing somewhere near his knees and she stared up at the ceiling, feeling more than a little dazed. Nathaniel sat up, sliding his hand over her stomach and palming her breast, and a sound escaped the back of her throat when his other hand slipped into his pants. The need to watch him get himself off was sudden and almost all-consuming, but her need to feel him inside her won out. “Condom,” she gasped as he twisted her nipple gently between two of his fingers. “Oh god, you have no idea how much we need a condom.”

 

Thankfully he didn’t question her, probably assuming she was just eager rather than being mindful about the hormones she was pumping herself full of each day. As he leaned over to reach the bedside table, she got up on her knees behind him and slipped her hand into the waistband of his sweats. Taking him firmly in hand, she felt gratified to feel him so hard for her when she hadn’t touched him yet, and hummed into him shoulder when his body stiffened.

 

She heard him swallow hard, and then he was tearing the packet open with his teeth, passing her the condom and she obligingly slid it over him as he tugged his pants down. As soon as she was done he turned, pushing her back on the bed and kicking his pants the rest of the way off. She reached for him again but then his hands were on her wrists, lifting her arms above her hand and pressing them back into the bed, and when she looked up at Nathaniel and saw the desperate, angry need in his eyes she knew she was screwed.

 

 _Oh God, please_.

 

She spread her legs wide for him as he settled over her, sighing when he rubbed himself against her, and that sigh turned into a long moan when he lined up and thrust into her in one smooth movement. She didn’t need any time to adjust, which was a good thing since he didn’t give her any, quickly setting a rough pace and she struggled weakly against his grip, both wanting to put her hands on him and also insanely turned on by the fact that he was stopping her from doing so. After a moment he did let her go, lowering himself to his elbows and setting a faster rhythm, and she gripped tightly onto his shoulders, wrapped her arm around his neck, pulled his head down to kiss him. His movements slowed slightly, pressing deeper with every thrust, and she felt a tightening in her chest. “Oh, Nathaniel,” she moaned against his lips, and then froze, staring up at him as he paused as well.

 

This was – nope, they weren’t doing _this._ They weren’t doing feelings, they weren’t doing affectionate, they weren’t doing anything except for how pissed off at him she was for that stupid message, and for being a dick to her when she wanted her job back, and for how she always wanted to jump him when he did that cocky, stupidly attractive, confident asshole thing. But she couldn’t do _feelings_. She pushed back on his shoulders, needing air or space or something, and he went willingly. Too willingly, as he crawled backwards off the bed and this isn’t what she wanted either, but then he grabbed her just below her knees and she yelped when he pulled her forcibly to the end of the bed. She got the idea quickly, rolling over onto her knees and, standing behind her, gripped her hips and pulled her back further.

 

His cock slipped between her legs, sliding forward to rub against her clit for a moment before he lined himself up with her opening again, but there he hesitated. Despite the hate sex, despite her freak out at their intimacy, he was still making sure he had her consent. Gripping the sheets tightly in both hands, Rebecca pressed back onto him, taking the head inside of her and moaning when he got the hint, pressing forward the rest of the way.

 

There was no respite for her then. Tugging her legs open wider, he sunk into her even deeper, her name falling from his lips like a curse and it was all she could do to keep breathing through the fervent pace he set. He thrust into her hard and fast and deep and relentless, and oh fuck, she couldn’t think of anything except for the feeling of him inside her. His fingers dug into her hips, into her thighs, this thumbs pressing into her lower back, his hips pounding against the backs of her thighs and she’d have bruises but she didn’t care, she just needed him to _not stop_. She felt the tension building inside of her already, heat circling and concentrating between her legs.

 

Nathaniel groaned loudly, and again, moaning with every breath and every thrust. She felt the bed dip and looked back to see him leaning with one knee on the bed, pulling her back into him every time his hips jerked forward, and she realised with dismay how close he was. _Fuck that_. She wasn’t going to let him come before she did. Dropping one shoulder down to the bed and leaning on her other elbow, she slipped her hand between her legs and started to rub furiously at her clit, the extra sensation causing her insides to tighten. “Fuck, Rebecca,” Nathaniel groaned, his voice strained, and she felt it, felt it right there with his hard cock fucking in and out of her, her fingers slipping over her clit. Her back arched as her orgasm rocked through her, right when Nathaniel thrust into her once, twice more before sinking deep inside her and she could feel his cock pulsing as he came inside her.

 

Completely spent, Rebecca let herself fall forward onto the bed, pressing her face into the sheet but that wasn’t any good, she couldn’t breathe and her lungs were desperate for air. Turning her head to the side, she sucked in air, closing her eyes when Nathaniel collapsed onto his back beside her. His thigh was pressed up against her knee, and she had to stop herself from the automatic motion of hooking her leg over his. That would be nice. That would be affectionate. Right now, she was more inclined to want to push him off of the bed or smother him with a pillow.

 

Although… opening her eyes, she watched him as his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted, watched the small trickle of sweat that trailed down his neck, watched as he tilted his head back to breathe easier. His hand came up to push back his hair, and she let herself think for a moment how good it would feel to crawl into his arms and feel his hot, sticky body against hers.

 

Then his jaw clenched, and she remembered all of the things she was pissed off at him about.

 

“So you have to stop being a sore loser,” she said, pushing herself up from the bed and looking around for her clothes.

 

“Huh,” he scoffed, sitting up and pulling the sheet across to cover his lap. He pressed his lips together in annoyance, but the combination of his mussed hair and the glazed look in his eyes ruined the effect. “’You, ah… You can’t just show up here, whenever you want, to yell at me.”

 

“Yeah well, you can’t… all of this,” she said, gesturing in his general direction when she couldn’t think of anything else to say. She felt too boneless and hazy to think of any genuine insults. Oh, it would be so easy to just fall back onto his bed and fall asleep. In his arms or not. But definitely not that at all.

 

Pulling on her underwear and pants, she did the clip on her bra before turning back to Nathaniel, feeling hot all over when she noticed that he was watching her. “Just, stop,” she said to him, wide eyed.

 

Nathaniel just raised his eyebrows. “You could just… leave?”

 

She felt a moment of affront before she realised that was what she should be feeling, and went with it. “Don’t message me again,” she said, pulling her shirt over her head and then grabbing her shoes. “Ever,” she added, grabbing the last of her things and slamming the door behind her.

 

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against Nathaniel’s door. _That cannot happen again,_ she told herself firmly. _Ever._

_Ever._

 

Swallowing hard, she pushed off from the door, walking away from Nathaniel’s apartment. And tried to tell herself that the utter satisfaction that she felt was purely a physical thing.


End file.
